Traditionally, banner advertisements have been located at the top and/or bottom of webpages. These banner advertisements have proven useful to advertisers wishing to market their products and services. Banner advertisements differ from other types of web-based advertisements in that they are retrieved by URL links that are included in a webpage. The banner advertisements are also placed in a predefined, hard-coded position on the webpage, such as the top or the bottom.